Another Day in Paradise
by Synovia
Summary: Just Another Day for you and me in Paradise VK


Just Another Day In Paradise

By: Rogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, not even the title.

A/N No this fanfiction has nothing to do with Phil Collins; the title just fit the piece.

Violet finished with Count Olaf's supper dishes. She collapsed at the table where Sunny had her teeth latched onto the wood. Klaus looked up at his sister from the floor where he scrubbed.

"You almost done, Klaus?" Violet asked, wanting to go upstairs but waiting for her brother.

"Yeah, ten minutes, why don't you go ahead and wash Sunny up at the sink." Klaus replied going back to his work.

"Let go, Sunny." Sunny unclamped her teeth and waddled into Violet's open arms. Violet pushed her onto a hip and turned on the sink and pulled the stopper. She let it fill up halfway and set Sunny on the counter. Violet pulled off Sunny's shoes and socks, pulled her dress gently over her head and set them on the counter. She pulled off her underpants and under shirt and set her in the sink. Klaus looked up at his older sister washing his younger sister and smiled. Sunny watched him.

"Smieklau?" Which Klaus and Violet took to mean 'What are smiling at, Klaus?'

"Nothing, Sunny." Sunny just picked up her spoon and wrapped her mouth around it. Violet washed Sunny's hair with the horrible smelling soap. Letting her soak for a few minutes, Violet kneeled next to Klaus and helped him scrub. "Violet, you don't have to."

"I want to, Klaus. It keeps me busy." They finished up side by side. Klaus took the bucket outside and tossed the content. Violet took Sunny out of the sink and dried and dressed her in her underclothes and socks and set her on the ground before washing Sunny's clothes and the rags. She hung the rags on the drying rack by the fire. Klaus returned, set the bucket back in its place, and lifted Sunny into his arms. Violet grabbed Sunny's clothes and led the way to their room upstairs. Violet hung Sunny's things over the rack by the fireplace in their room before taking Sunny from Klaus. "Time for bed, Sunny. Say goodnight to Klaus."

"Noot." This probably meant 'Goodnight, Brother.'

"Night, Sunny. Sleep well." Violet kissed Sunny's forehead and laid her in her tub-crib, pulled the rags that were Sunny's blankets over the small child, and pulled closed the curtain. She exited the side room, removed her hair ribbons and went back into the bathroom. She went over to the sink and cleaned herself off.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here? I need help with my hair." A shirtless Klaus entered the bathroom. He massaged Violet's head and rinsed it under the flow of water. She pulled up and dried her hair while Klaus took his turn at cleaning. "Thanks. Are you going to wash your hair tonight or wait?"

"I'll wait. Sunny and you both washed. That is probably our water quota for the day."

"Well your hair looks fine. You can wash tomorrow night."

"Come on, let's go to bed." Violet exited the small room and Klaus shut the door with a whispered 'If you need us, Sunny, just call out. We'll hear. 'Night.' To which Sunny replied 'Klueat." Which Klaus blushed at because he took it to mean 'Don't make too much noise tonight.'

Violet removed her long dress and laid it on the table with Klaus's shirt. She pulled off her petticoats and undershirt that support her breasts. Klaus finished undressing, yanking off his pants to join their other clothes.

"Klaus, be careful. That's the only pants you fit into now."

"Sorry." She pulled him towards the bed.

"Brush my hair?" He grinned and nodded eagerly. Violet sat on their bed and Klaus sat behind her, going straight to work on her brown locks. He made quick work of the nightly ritual that they had performed since they were little, since long before Sunny's existence. Klaus wrapped his arms around her leaner-then-was-good-for-her frame. She reached up behind his head, her fingers threading into his hair. He rested his head on her shoulder, face buried in her neck. She had her head turned, staring at him. They sat like that for a long while before Klaus started to press his lips into the smooth skin of her neck, the skin that looked so much like his own. She smiled before adjusting herself so that she was facing him, back to the wall and the head of their bed. Violet looked into brown orbs that mirrored her own. Klaus wrapped his arms around her again and reclined her backwards onto the bed, covering her small frame with his only slightly larger one. Violet smiled as he pushed her knickers down her thighs and over hers shins and off before dropping them on the floor next to the bed. He pulled off his own boxers and dropped them on the other side of the bed. Klaus reached into the bedside table and pulled out the leather sheath, Violet told him that she was working on a plastic version for more comfort, that kept Violet and Klaus's life from becoming more complicated. He slid it on before opening Violet to his fingers. He rubbed her where he knew would make her wet for him. Violet gasped and reached a nervous hand down between them, nervous, desperate to please him and give him the pleasure he always gives her, nervous despite having done this a thousand times at least. Klaus closed his eyes, letting a hiss pass through his clenched teeth. He pushed her hand away before he exploded.

"Did I hurt you?" Violet asked her fears rising to the surface.

"Won't be able to hold out much longer if you keep doing that." Klaus said through his still clenched teeth. "Are you ready?" Despite knowing her body well enough to know when she was wet enough to take him and knowing her mind well enough for when she was ready for him, his doubts always made him ask.

Violet smiled at his concern for her. Klaus took this to mean 'yes'. He leaned further into her. Violet wrapped her legs around his taut waist, earned from the year and a half they've been working for Olaf. Klaus adjusted himself, looked at Violet's eyes and pushed into her. They both sighed with pleasure. Klaus stayed there for a moment, letting Violet adjusted to him, letting himself revel in her warmth. He pulled out a bit and thrust back in gently. He repeated this motion until Violet lifted her hips.

"Oh Klaus, harder, please." Klaus pulled out thrust back in harder each time. They stared at each other, whispering soft words of love and trust and sex to each other as they used the oldest form of communication to love. Both cried out each other's name.

Afterwards, Klaus and Violet lay entwined for quite some time before Klaus stood up, laid the blankets over Violet's sleeping form, and entered the bathroom, quiet so he wouldn't wake his baby sister. He removed the condom and cleaned it before cleaning himself so he wouldn't accidentally cause harm to Violet. He entered his and Violet's room. He laid the condom in the drawer to dry and curled into bed around Violet. Klaus watched his sister and his love for a few moments before drifting off to dream of her.

Violet jolted awake at the crying sound. She removed herself from Klaus's warm figure, slipped her knickers from where Klaus had dropped them, and entered Sunny's room. She pulled back the curtain and picked up the crying baby. Violet shut the curtain and entered the small bedroom, again.

"Klaus?" Klaus awoke at his sister's call.

"Why are you out of bed, Violet?"

"It's Sunny. She's crying. Can you scoot over? I'm going to let her sleep here tonight." Klaus leaned over the bed and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on, before moving over and turning on his side. Violet laid Sunny next to Klaus, where Sunny promptly curled into her only father figure. Violet then climbed in carefully next to the two. Klaus wrapped his arms around the only members of his family. Sunny had quieted as soon as she could feel both persons. Violet and Klaus just watched each other, eyes full of love only for the other and their baby. Neither thought twice anymore about calling Sunny, theirs. They had raised for more then half her life. She was more theirs then she had been their parents. Violet drifted to sleep, happy, content, and sated. Klaus watched for a little longer. Finally, he too drifted off, knowing that for this moment, his love and their child were safe.

A/N I tried to write the sex scene between Violet and Klaus innocent and hopefully the whole story similar to the books. I haven't read past book 3, although I own the first 6. I lost interest until the movie came out and am about halfway through book 4, but I do know some of what happened in the other books, as I've read the fanfiction and had friends who loved the books. Its AU kind of set during book 1 but an AU version where their a bit older and have been with Olaf longer. Violet is 17 and Klaus is 16, I upped his age four years and her three years. Sunny is somewhere between 1 and 2, I'm still debating on which.

Yes leather and turtle shell condoms existed in 19th Century, according to Wikipedia 'the Series of Unfortunate Events' is set in an alternate 'timeless' vision of Earth that is a cross between the 19th Century and 1930's so since the 19th Century is the earliest date I did some research on birth control during that time (looking specially for condoms) and found that they did exist.


End file.
